A guerra dos Saiajins
by jessicaongaratto
Summary: Os guerreiros precisam mais do que nunca juntar seus poderes, cujo estranhos inimigos fizeram uma maquina para inutilizar seus poderes de Sayajins. Completo
1. Uma guerra de igual para igual

_**A GUERRA DOS SAYAJINS**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1 UMA GUERRA DE IGUAL PARA IGUAL, NOVOS INIMIGOS.**_

Todos estavam em uma guerra contra uns povos maus que tinham vindo de outro planeta, tinham vindo de um planeta chamado tinchin, pois estes queriam a terra para segunda habitação. Seus habitantes estavam se multiplicar rapidamente, e a terra era um ótimo lugar onde encontravam de tudo que precisavam, mais eram seres egoístas, queriam o planeta terra somente pra eles, e pra isso não se importavam em matar. Sua aparência era um tanto peculiar, eram revestidos de metal, as suas "peles" reluziam sobre o sol, mais ainda tinham sangue em suas veias, uma raça bem estranha. Muito poderosos, mais por outro lado não sabiam voar. Os tinchins sabendo que não poderiam vencer os sayajins com suas técnicas de vôo e suas fases de transformações, fizeram uma maquina que os levou a perder sua capacidade de soltarem poderes e voar pelos céus, pensando assim que suas chances de sucessos seriam maiores. Agora nossos heróis da terra tinham somente seus poderes naturais, e como Bulma havia conseguido desligar uma das maquinas que tinha encontrado e levado com ela para estudos eles conseguiram se transformar em sayajins; já os tinchins ficaram surpresos, eles não pensavam que humanos teriam tanta inteligência pra desligar uma de suas maquinas, mais mesmo com a maquinas desligada os sayajins acabariam enfraquecidos. A maquina não era visível a olho nu, e era de alta tecnologia, pela primeira vez os guerreiros Z ficaram receosos em lutar e perder, com aquela maquina não seria possível elevar muito seus ki, os tinchins chegaram no planeta já massacrando e matando pessoas ao seu redor. Pensando na segurança dos terráqueos, Goku pediu a Shen Long, uma fortaleza onde pudessem proteger os humanos, Vegeta já pensava diferente, queria lutar sem nenhuma intervenção. Seria uma luta difícil, mesmo com o dragão Porunga, de Namekusei criado pelo grande patriarca estando ao seu lado, era difícil lidar com a morte, e ainda mais sem certezas de vitória. Os humanos se protegiam e confiavam nos "discípulos" de Mr Satan, as mulheres rezavam e os homens mais teimosos iam pra guerra com o intuito de proteger seu planeta custe o que custar. Fizeram um abrigo, um corredor e logo atrás uma arena ao qual tinham quartos, os humanos queriam ajudar de qualquer jeito, pois viram no jornal, que Mr Satan estava aflito com a história que Goku o contou. O pessoal falou que se o povo não entrassem de vez na casa, eram por que eles iriam atacar as crianças que provavelmente estariam no quarto, foram ao quarto mais não viram ninguém, olharam para fora e começaram a rir e bater palmas ao verem nossos guerreiros chegando, que segundo Mr Satan eram seus melhores discípulos. O povo ficava prontos para o ataque sem saber os poderes que os tinchins obtinham.

**MR SATAN:** Vamos! Somos maioria! Ao ataque! Ao ataque!

Nesse momento apareceram os tinchins com armas super potentes nas mãos.

**MR SATAN:**... Ei! Cadê vocês todos? RECUAR! RECUAR!

Poucos momentos depois os guerreiros estavam reunidos no campo de batalha. Era um campo aberto, e foi surpreendente a maneira que se encontraram. De um lado os tinchins. De outro saiyajins. O grupo Z sabia que o bem da terra estava nas mãos deles, e Vegeta mesmo do jeito arrogante morava na terra. Aquele era seu luar, seu e... De sua família. Sim, ele não gostava admitir, mais amava sua família e daria a vida para salva-los, mesmo assim talvez seu orgulho o impedia de ser uma pessoa melhor. O vento levava o clima pesado de um lado para outro. Vegeta que era do tipo "bom demais" saiu de seu lugar foi direto atacar, matou alguns caras mais caiu no chão não entendendo de onde vinha tamanho poder, sentiu o peito bater mais fraco e manchas aparecerem em seu corpo, ainda pior, não conseguia se transformar em ssj 2. Trunks segurou seu pai rapidamente o encostando em um rochedo

**TRUNKS:** Meu pai esta muito mal, aqueles vermes que meu pai matou já estavam preparados para morrer, infectaram meu pai antes que ele os matasse, deve ter pegado a célula vermelha ao qual minha mãe nos contou.

**GOTEN:** Temos que continuar a lutar, não podemos baixar a guarda

**VEGETA:** Podem ir, eu ficarei bem.

**GOKU:** Eu vou buscar um remédio para Vegeta.

**VEGETA:** Mas ai Kakaroto não vai lutar

Gohan chega olhando pros lados e indo até onde eles estavam, não estava sendo uma luta muito fácil nem pra eles nem pros humanos que teimavam a lutar.

**GOKU:** Gohan, não há nenhuma semente dos deuses na torre de Karin?

**GOHAN:** Não papai, pelo menos não tinha quando fui lá há duas semanas atrás, pelo que eu saiba demora um mês pra nascerem mais sementes, ele esta com a célula vermelha, tem um hospital aqui perto, eu o levarei, enquanto isso façam o melhor de vocês.

**GOKU:** Certo.

**TRUNKS:** Pai fique melhor o mais depressa possível para nos ajudar.

Gohan sai da batalha com Vegeta nos ombros.

---

Enquanto isso, Tenshinham, Chaoz, Yancha e Kuririn trouxeram pra casa de Bulma um aparelho muito estranho, uma espécie de metal que tinham encontrado perto da ultima maquina antes dessa guerra ao qual Bulma estava tentando achar um dispositivo que as destruíssem. Chichi sempre preocupada com sua neta obrigou a Pan ficar com Bulma e Bra, e esta com sua especialidade em arquitetura cientifica ajudava sua mãe a desvendar o mistério que se fez em volta daquele estranho aparelho.

**BRA:** Mamãe, estão fazendo células...

Bra falou num assombro, e Bulma encafifada foi ver o que estava ocorrendo.

**BULMA:** Células Bra?

**BRA:** Sim mamãe, os tinchins tem uma maquina que contem...

Bra ficou preocupada em ver que a maquina tinha uma espécie de gosma vermelha que começou a sair e uma luz forte se ascendeu por toda a corporação cápsula.

**BULMA:** O que é isso? Nunca vi nada igual a essa coisa!

**BRA:** Contem a célula vermelha!

Bulma e Bra começam a correr pra fora da corporação cápsula, de lá vêem uma grande nuvem formando em torno do estranho objeto ficando pasmas com aquela situação, a luz cessa depois que a maquina explode.

**BRA: **Cruzes, pensei tudo fosse pelos ares

**BUYLMA:** Por sorte não aconteceu um desastre

**YANCHA:** O que significa isso Bulma, por que estão assim?

**BULMA:** Não ah tempo de explicar, venham, me sigam.

Bulma correu novamente para dentro da corporação cápsula, Bra e os outros iam em seus calcanhares.

**BRA:** As células vermelhas contem um dispositivo, que faz suas vítimas percam os poderes automaticamente, ou seja, uma pessoa atingida por ela tem poucas chances de sobrevivência e ataca o coração em especial, eles devem ter estudado nossos pontos fracos primeiro. Só pode ser uma doença extra-terrestre, e sabemos disso porque um homem muito forte que participou do torneio de artes marciais, um dos discípulos de Mr Satan, foi atacado por um dos tinchins em frente á academia. Videl o trouxe aqui para o estudarmos, chegou toda machucada tentando defende-lo, ele estava muito mal, esse tinchin deve ter vindo antes dos outros para saber a capacidade dos humanos em se defender e ainda não encontramos a cura, só curamos o homem por causa de uma das sementes dos deuses e mesmo usando as tais sementes terá poucas para tantos humanos. Quando os sayajins começaram a perder forças e foi construída a fortaleza Trunks e Goten encontraram essa maquina... Eu creio que eles podem ter pegado o sangue deles próprios para fazer a doença

**KURIRIN:** Eu senti o ki de Vegeta descer muito rápido, será isso?

Bulma e Bra fizeram cara de horror

**BULMA:** Vegeta foi pego pela célula vermelha!

**BRA:** Isso num pode ser!

**TENSHINHAN:** Eu vou ajuda-lo

**BULMA:** Aonde vai?

**TENSHINHAN:** Eu e o Chaoz vamos ver com o mestre Karin se as sementes dos deuses já nasceram, não quero ficar sem fazer nada, eu queria ser mais forte que Goku, mais ele ultrapassou muito meus poderes, principalmente quando se transforma em super sayajin, agora que os inimigos estão mais fortes não posso ajuda-los nas lutas.

Antes que qualquer um fale algo ele pega uma nave e vai feito uma flecha em direção a torre de Karin, Chichi, Videl, Pan, nº18 e Maron que estavam sentadas na sala foram ver o que estava dando tanta balburdia.

**CHICHI:** Cadê, cadê o Goku? Já chegaram?

**VIDEL:** E Gohan?

**PAN:** Eu quero lutarrrrrr

**CHICHI E VIDEL:** Não Pan

**Nº 18:** Que vergonha

Nº 18 colocou a mão na testa balançando negativamente sobre os cuidados dos olhos da filha, mais Bulma não falou nada, somente puxou uma cadeira com um certo nervosismo e começou a digitar dados em sua máquina.

Continua... :p

-----xx-----

Pessoal, mais um fic aki pra gente se divertir, espero comentários bjus


	2. A fuga das novas guerreiras

_**CAPÍTULO 2 A FUGA DAS NOVAS GUERREIRAS**_

Na batalha sem Vegeta ao seu lado, Trunks, Goku, e Goten estavam tendo muito trabalho, ao qual só o Grande Gogeta teria forças suficientes para derrotar os terríveis Tinchins, mais sem ele não obtiveram a fusão. Os humanos estavam tentando proteger Mr. Satan ao qual falavam que sem ele não poderiam vencer o Tinchins mais tarde, acreditavam que ele ainda estava se aquecendo, mais nisso houve grandes números de mortes de humanos, pois estes não tinham tanta resistência quanto os sayajins. A célula vermelha estava matando mais do que podiam esperar.

**GOKU:** Cuidado, eles são muito fortes!

**TRUNKS:** Se não fosse por causa da célula vermelha...

Trunks leva um soco na cara e cai a metros de distancias dos inimigos, se vira e leva um chute, ao qual cai desmaiado. Goku já não estava conseguindo se transformar em ssj, o único nível que conseguiam chegar, e Goten já estava muito mal em compensação a Trunks e Goku. De repente o "salvador da terra" Mr. Satan veio encontra-los fugindo de uns tinchins logo atrás

**MR SATAN:** Por favor, me ajudem, me ajudem.

Esquivou-se desajeitadamente aos ataques dos Tinchins dando impressão de ser o mais fortes e dando tempo aos nossos guerreiros se recuperarem...

**BULMA:** Estou fazendo uma maquina, ao qual pode salva-los, se chama Raio Bruto, poderá aumentar o poder de qualquer um, mais usado com muita energia poderá levar a destruição, por isso temos que ter cuidado a ajusta-la.

**YANCHA E KURIRIN:** Mas quem levará a maquina

Bulma olha de lado pra eles com cara de brava

**YANCHA:** Você não esta querendo dizer que nós vamos leva-la, esta?

**KURIRIN:** Mas eles são muito fortes, vamos morrer.

**BULMA:** Só vocês poderão levar essa maquina lá, vocês não querem que uma dama como eu passe por isso não é!

**Nº 18:** Kuririn, não estou a fim de morrer antes de receber o dinheiro que o Satan me deve em prol de eu ter fingido perder o ultimo torneio, e mesmo assim não estou com paciência de brigar com você hoje, então você VAI levar essa máquina, sim!

**KURIRIN E YANCHA:** Não, não, pode deixar, hehehe, vamos leva-la sim.

No nervosismo todo da Corporação Cápsula Chichi e Videl ficaram a olhar Bulma a fazer suas anotações e a digitar dados. Nº 18 ficou a pedido de seu marido que praticamente implorou isso a ela e sua desculpa foi à filha ao qual ela tanto amava; no princípio não aceitou mais depois decidiu ficar, Kuririn falou que poderiam tentar atacar Bulma que não podia sair da Corporação Cápsula, por causa de suas pesquisas. Enquanto Pan puxava Maron e Bra pra fora da sala, Bulma começava a mexer nas maquinas mais avançadas que tinham, estava tão concentrada que nem prestou atenção na fuga.

**PAN:** Você tem que me informar o lugar da batalha

**BRA:** O que? Como assim te informar? É muito perigoso pra você ir até lá

**PAN:** Eu sei lutar muito bem

**BRA:** E como você vai dirigir? Não tem carteira de motorista

**PAN:** Você poderia lutar comigo

**BRA:** O que! Eu também não tenho carteira

**PAN:** Pra que carteira se todos estão trancados com medo da guerra? E outra, eu sei que você sabe pilotar as naves de sua mãe... Vamos comigo?

**BRA:** Ta loca?

**MARON:** Exatamente, você esta louca minha amiga? Ate o Sr Vegeta esta passando mal, vocês vão morrer.

**PAN:** Mas preciso, papai esta lá com aqueles idiotas, e só com o maior numero de guerreiros podemos vencer.

**BRA:** Sua avó e sua mãe falaram pra você não ir...

Pan para um pouco fechando os punhos virando pra Bra

**PAN:** Bra, seu pai e seu irmão estão lá, você não esta preocupada?

**BRA:** Estou, mais não posso fazer nada.

**PAN:** Claro que pode Bra, você é uma sayajin.

**BRA:** Mais eu sou humana também

**PAN:** Mais seu irmão também é Bra, e Goten também, o que é que tem? Você tem um poder oculto em você, você mesmo não treinando muito bem tem muito poder, temos que ajuda-los.

**BRA:** Mais nem treinamento tive direito

**PAN:** Você é forte, você só não gosta de lutar, deixa as lutas somente pro seu pai e seu irmão, mais agora seu pai esta com a célula vermelha, precisa ajuda-lo.

Pan olha pra Bra de modo que os olhos de Bra ficaram com uma aparência brava

**BRA:** Venham, precisamos ajuda-los.

Bra que puxava Maron, parou quando esta se recusava andar

**MARON:** Desculpe, não sei lutar, mesmo meus pais sendo lutadores eu não sei, e ainda por cima sou humana pura...

**PAN:** Você não vai vir?

**MARON:** Não... Vão vocês... E tomem cuidado

**PAN:** É uma pena, você ia se divertir.

Pan falou com um ar de brincalhona e zombaria pelo medo da amiga, mais Bra apenas sorriu.

**BRA:** Não conte a ninguém, OK?

Maron sorriu enquanto Bra puxou Pan pelos braços e começava a correr, Pan fico meio que incrédula ao ver as ações da "princesa sayajin" que a pouco tempo estava com medo. Bra pego um lança chamas e olhou pra Pan

**BRA:** Ei, como funciona esse lança-chamas?

**PAN:** Ahn?

**BRA:** Vamos ir para uma guerra não? Temos que ir prevenidas.

Bra da um sorrisinho que deixa Pan nervosa

**PAN:** Para de brincar e vamos

**BRA:** Tudo bem, não precisa se irritar.

Bra continuou segurando o lança chamas, as duas levantam pegam uma nave e vão em direção a batalha...

A Batalha esta ficando mais densa, os tinchins não se cansam rápido, Trunks acordou chacoalhando a cabeça e Mr Satan quase morre em um precipício se não fosse Trunks ser mais rápido e bater nos tais tinchins, mais na mesma hora leva dois socos na cara de outros que cai no chão, ele pensa em desistir.

**GOTEN:** Trunks? Trunks, você esta bem?

**TRUNKS:** Temos que acabar com esses malditos!

Gohan chega, depois de levar Vegeta ao hospital, Goku se desviam de duas bombas das armas tecnológicas dos tinchins e se juntam ao restante dos guerreiros.

**GOTEN:** Esses caras não acabam não?

**GOHAN:** Se pelo menos Vegeta estivesse conosco poderíamos chamar o Gogeta.

**GOKU:** Se pelo menos pudéssemos usar nossos poderes...

Os Tinchins vão ao ataque mais um lancha chamas é jogado do alto, e quando chega ao chão explode estraçalhando com muitos deles, aparece Bra e Pan numa nave ao qual esta dá um pulo lá do alto descendo, mais Bra espera a nave pousar

**BRA:** Não falei que ia dar certo?

Pan sorriu para Bra se voltando para o avô que estava chegando. Goku sorri em ver quanto ela era igual a ele e ela corre ate o avô abraçando.

**GOKU:** Pan, você por aqui?

**PAN:** Vovô, quero lutar junto a vocês.

**GOHAN:** Mais Pan...

**GOKU:** Deixa ela Gohan, ela puxo o avô dela.

Goku sorri, Bra aparece diante deles um tanto sem graça.

**TRUNKS:** O que você esta fazendo aqui?

**BRA:** Vim ajudar...

**TRUNKS:** Mais Bra, você...

Uma bomba vai em direção de Bra, e Trunks da um chute tal bomba fazendo ela explodir um pouco depois que ele a chutou

**TRUNKS:** Você esta louca!

**BRA:** Só quis ajudar

Trunks a leva deixando perto de uma rocha, e vai lutar. Pan apanha um pouco mais ainda sim consegue lutar, quando vê que um tinchin vai em direção a Bra ela da vários socos seguidos correndo até Bra

**PAN:** Bra, por que não luta?

**BRA:** Trunks falo que eu não conseguiria...

**PAN:** Bra, você consegue, tente, se você não tentar nunca conseguirá.

Bra vê Trunks sendo estraçalhado por tinchins

**BRA:** Eu vou ajudar

Pan sorri pra Bra e as duas vão lutar, Bra não se sai nada mal na luta mais todos começam a se enfraquecer, já Trunks sinceramente não acreditava no que via.

Enquanto isso na corporação cápsula Chichi percebe que Pan e Bra não estão no local, ela fica desesperada, Bulma ainda mais vendo que Bra era muito fraca, pelo menos na aparência, Vegeta não gostava de que ela treinasse, talvez por ser a única filha que ele tivera sempre dera todo o carinho a ela.

**BULMA:** Vegeta...

A voz de Bulma treme ao falar em Vegeta e suspira

**CHICHI:** Bulma, Bra e Pan estão numa luta de titãs e você pensa no Vegeta!

**VIDEL:** Calma, Pan é muito forte e esta com ela, nada de ruim acontecerá com elas se estão perto de Goku e Gohan.

**CHICHI:** Maron, pela mor de Kami sama, onde elas estão?

Maron abaixou a cabeça

**MARON:** Elas foram pra batalha...

**CHICHI:** Mais como você pôde deixar e não nos avisar!

Chichi falava histericamente nervosa enquanto olhava pela janela pra direção da batalha

**VIDEL:** Calma Chichi

**MARON:** Elas me pedirão pra não contar e mesmo que vocês tentassem impedir vocês não chegariam a tempo, elas foram rápidas demais.

**Nº 18:** Era só o que faltava, uma batalha desse nível e as meninas se infiltrando

Nº 18 apesar de se manter fria se preocupava com as meninas, apegou-se principalmente com Bra que desde pequena era a melhor amiga de sua filha e companheiras de compras inseparáveis. Pan só começou a ficar mais próxima de Maron e Bra quando começou a se preocupar com a aparência e pedir dicas para chamar atenção dos garotos, depois de um tempo as 3 não se desgrudavam mais, Bra e Maron começaram a ver as qualidades da guerreira Pan alem da luta.

**BULMA:** Não se irrite, eu fiz uma máquina que destruirá a máquina que os tinchins fizeram, agora só falta achar Kuririn e Yancha.

As cinco olham pros lados, ficando com "gotas".

**VIDEL:** Eles fugiram?

**CHICHI:** Grrrrrrrrrr, eles não podiam ter feito isso.

Chichi fica mordendo um pedaço de pano quase o rasgando

**Nº18:** Eu vou matar o Kuririn quando chegar em casa!

**MARON:** Mamãe... Pegue leve com o papai, ta?

Maron fala com medo, Nº 18 era mais forte que Kuririn e sempre cumpre suas promessas.

**BULMA:** Eu vou lá

Videl, Chichi e Maron olham para Bulma meio que incrédulas e Nº 18 da um sorrisinho.

**BULMA:** Sou a mulher mais corajosa desse planeta, que já passo por situações difíceis, sou a grande Bulma, uoluoluol.

**Nº18:** Agora sim vai começar a diversão...

Elas se entreolharam com cara de boba

Continua... :p


	3. Família toda reunida Vamos lutar!

_**Capítulo 3 Família toda reunida. Vamos lutar!**_

Na luta todos já estavam caídos no chão, menos Pan que estava levando uma baita surra mais se recusava a perder tentando mostrar ao seu avô que agüentava o tranco. Vegeta acabara de chegar de nave olhando pra todos no chão. Pan olha pra traz e quando vê Vegeta acaba se distraindo levando um soco rosto caindo pra traz, ele vê Bra estirada no chão e vai até ela lhe dando uma semente dos deuses.

**BRA:** Papai?

**VEGETA:** O que faz aqui?

**BRA:** Só quis ajudar, e não me sai tão mal.

Bra nos braços de vegeta sorri pra ele, Vegeta olha bravo, mais estava orgulhoso da filha.

**VEGETA:** Seus insetos vou acabar com vocês num piscar de olhos

Vegeta aumenta seu ki se transformando em super sayajin e começa a soca-los

**VEGETA:** Bra, distribui pros outros!

Vegeta joga as sementes dos deuses á Bra que sai distribuindo a todos os guerreiros Z que acordam mais fortes se transformando em super sayajins.

**GOHAN:** Vegeta, você por aqui...

Tenhisinhan aparece olhando os outros machucados

**TENHSINHAN:** Ainda bem que vim rápido, cheguei a tempo de dar a semente a Vegeta, mestre Karin estava pegando as primeiras sementes que tinham nascido, usou a água sagrada pra faze-las crescer mais depressa.

Dessa vez a luta começa a esquentar, os tinchins começam a suar não entendendo o que acontecera, ao mesmo tempo Bra e Pan davam o melhor de si.

**GOKU:** Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, a fusão.

**VEGETA:** Você num manda em mim Kakaroto

**GOKU:** Vegeta, precisamos do Gogeta.

Vegeta vê que todos estão se esforçando demais, principalmente Bra que não conseguiria se livrar de uma bomba se não tivesse explodido seu Ki

**VEGETA:** Ok Goku, faremos a fusão.

**GOKU:** Ahan, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, vocês também, agora.

**GOTEN E TRUNKS:** Sim

**GOKU, VEGETA, GOTEN, TRUNKS:** FUSÃO, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aparecem Gotenks, Gogeta e Gohan Mistic, Bra e Pan que até hoje só haviam ouvido falar da tal fusão ficaram pasmas ao verem o que houve. O ki deles crescia com uma força enorme e Gogeta já começava a carregar o ki em seu braço o fazendo brilhar, não com energia, mais com a força que Gogeta trazia em si... Foi pra cima dos tinchins, levou socos no estômago e um raio de sua arma que quase os perfurou; Bra e Pan resolveram ajudar, Pan foi pra cima de um dos tinchins que parou com a arma nas costas dela com uma faca em sua barriga rindo vendo que tinha conseguido uma presa fácil. Pan pensou rápido

**PAN:** Certo. Eu vou girar, desviar a arma que está nas minhas costas com meu cotovelo, neutralizar o cara da faca com um chute enquanto jogo uma granada no outro.

Pan foi astuta e rápida, o cara morreu só com a cotovelada que a sayajin deu, e a granada que tinha jogado matou vários de uma vez, mais perto de onde ela tinha jogado a granada viram uma nave sendo jogada pra longe, Pan viu de relance sua mãe, constatando que era Videl, Chichi, Maron e Bulma

**PAN:** Bra, a nave, pega a nave!

Bra estava praticamente ao lado de onde a nave iria passar, ela fez força pra parar a nave onde as mulheres estavam totalmente histéricas, esta fechou os olhos por causa da poeira e foi tentando parar a nave com os pés sendo arrastados no chão, quando pensou que não conseguiria sentiu a nave ficar mais leve, olhou pro lado e viu Nº18 ajudando a segurar e parar a nave, esta tinha vindo correndo usando sua velocidade, não queria ir naquela bagunça da nave.

**Nº18:** Você foi muito bem sayajin, mais me deixe ir, elas estão loucas e se eu não for com certeza matarei uma.

**BRA:** Obrigada

Bra ficou sem graça pelo elogio e Nº 18 foi correndo pra junto dos rapazes, ficou abobada ao rever de novo os grandes Gogeta e Gotenks, mais ficou animada em participar novamente de uma luta com eles, mesmo que agora fosse a favor dos bonzinhos. Maron correu abraçando Pan

**MARON:** Que bom que esta bem

**PAN:** Mamãe, vovó, Bulma, Maron, o que fazem aqui?

**CHICHI:** Por que você saiu de lá, não falei que não era pra lutar!

Bulma deu um abraço forte em Bra verificando se nenhum osso tinha se distendido ou quebrado

**BRA:** Mamãe, eu estou bem.

**BULMA:** Que bom

Bulma sorriu pegando uma máquina estranha de dentro da nave

**BULMA:** Pan, tente achar a maquina que os tinchins escondem e a destrua com isso, com certeza deve ter mais maquinas dessas por aqui

**CHICHI:** Por que a Pan Bulma, por que não a Bra?

**BULMA:** A Bra é fraca, ela não sabe lutar, poderia morrer.

**CHICHI:** Que nada, ela esta aqui há bastante tempo, a Pan que é muito sensível

**VIDEL:** Acalmem-se, elas são fortes, são filhas dos maiores guerreiros do universo.

**CHICHI E BULMA:** Cale-se

As três começaram a discutir, Bulma deixou a maquina no chão começando a gesticular com as mãos. Maron pega a maquina de fininho entregando pra Bra

**MARON:** Vão logo se não elas amarram vocês no pé da nave

**BRA:** Vamos acabar logo com essa luta

**PAN:** É assim que eu gosto de ouvir

Bra e Pan saíram deixando as três discutindo qual seria melhor para levar a máquina ao seu destino, elas acharam a grande maquina que estava no canto de altos rochedos, a maquina que não se era vista a olho nu brilhava como vaga-lumes, foram espertos em esconde-la por ali, nenhum sayajin em plena luta iria se preocupar com isso. Alguns tinchins estavam vigiando esse estranho brilho onde saia uma fumaça cor neblina cobrindo uma parte do céu

**BRA:** Aquele lugar é estranho

**PAN:** Realmente, vamos tentar, sim? Se não for teremos que continuar a procurar

**BRA:** Pan, você atira.

**PAN:** Tudo bem

Bra entregou a maquina pra Pan a ajudando, e ao direcionar uma explosão ocorre. Bra da um grito e um pulo pra traz vendo que não foi da maquina de sua mãe que fez o estrondo. Um pedaço de metal começa a se mover se mostrando agora visível, Bra engole a saliva saindo de perto puxando Pan pelo braço.

**BRA:** O que estava escondido no brilho era essa máquina!

**PAN:** Gogeta... Ah alguma coisa errada aqui...

**GOTENKS:** Ah? O que é isso?

A máquina estranhamente vai se transformando em um tinchin gigante e os que estavam lutando se transformam em uma gosma verde se juntando ao corpo-máquina fazendo uma luz enorme se estender pelo local.

**GOHAN MISTIC:** Isso não é possível, os tinchins eram um só ser, por isso que não conseguíamos destruir todos.

**TINCHIN:** Na verdade, somos um povo mais fazemos isso pra sobreviver á batalhas, me surpreendi muito que umas menininhas pudessem nos achar.

O tinchin gigante riu ironicamente dando um soco numa montanha que se racha em pedaços. Nº 18 vai ate eles pra ver o que se passa

**TINCHIN:** Vocês não podem fazer nada sem seus poderes normais, e agora sentirão a nossa ira.

**GOGETA:** Irei acabar com você logo logo seu verme

Gogeta vai pra cima do tinchin a fusão de Gotenks e Gogeta acaba, eles se separam caindo cada qual pra um lado. O monstro começa com uma série de chutes e socos fazendo somente com que os sayajins se esquivassem

**PAN:** Não tão rápido sua coisa feia

O tinchin olhou pra Pan e Bra que apontavam a arma de Bulma pra trás dele, uma maquina menor estava escondida atrás do monstro, este deu um urro ensurdecedor e tentou impedir, mais foi tarde demais, elas dispararam contra a máquina fazendo os poderes dos guerreiros voltarem ao normal, voaram pra cima do mostro dando socos e chutes mais rápidos, Goku e Vegeta finalmente se transformam em SSJ4 onde Goten e Trunks ficaram como ssj2, e Gohan em Mistic 2. por precaução alguns dos tinchins ainda não tinham se juntado ao mostro, estavam correndo em direção da nave das mulheres mais Nº 18 voou matando os que faltavam

**TINCHIN:** É impossível me vencer, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Com uma tentativa desesperada fez seu poder se multiplicar, o resultado disso foi ele ficar maior quase se auto-destruindo, isso fez os super sayajins ficarem enfraquecidos pois a fusão também tinha exigido muito poder, todos caíram como numa ordem de números no chão, um a cada um.

**BRA:** Isso não é justo

**VEGETA:** Bra, cuidado!

A mão do tenchin foi pra cima de Bra onde Vegeta a salvou por pouco. Suspirou pensando em alguma desculpa pra saírem da luta.

**VEGETA:** Bra, Pan, cuide de sua mãe e das outras.

**BRA:** Mais... Sim papai, vou indo...

Bra pegou Pan pela mão ao qual não queria sair de jeito nenhum, foi até Bulma, que vendo Vegeta caindo no chão ficou morrendo de raiva. Lembrou-se do que tinha construído, tirou da nave e começo a ajustar.

**BULMA:** Bra, Pan, disparem isso contra os garotos, isso ira ajuda-los.

**BRA:** Mais mamãe?

**BULMA:** Isso não vai machuca-los, só vai aumentar seus poderes, vai Bra.

Bra e Pan vão até eles e os avisam que iriam atirar, o mostro pensa que elas enlouqueceram em atirar em seus familiares e adorou a idéia de ter mais ajuda, mais o que aconteceu não foi bem o que o monstro esperava, em vez de saírem do local do ataque chegam mais perto.

Continua... :p

-----xx-----

Ah gente, me perdoe, eu colokei errado, tipow, eskeci de colocar o cap 2 o.o mas agora ja ta ajeitado ja, tem o cap 1, 2 e 3 o.o desculpe mesmu por meu erro, fuiz .


	4. O poder espantoso da verdadeira fusão

_**CAPÍTULO 4 O PODER ESPANTOSO DA VERDADEIRA FUSÃO; SUPER SAYAJIN 5**_

Bra e Pan seguraram e enorme arma e dispararam contra sayajins que sabiam que devia ser uma das grandes idéias de Bulma, no mesmo momento começaram a subir seus poderes de um modo extraordinário, Bulma pulou de alegria ao ver que tinha dado certo, uma luz novamente se estendeu ao que se deu numa explosão de kis gigantescos, quando a fumaça se abaixou, estava Goku e Vegeta como ssj5 com pele e cabelos brancos, Goten e Trunks como ssj3, Gohan Místic aumentou seu poder a um nível elevadíssimo ao que parecia o poder de um ssj3, os cabelos cresceram mais ainda eram negros por causa da forma Mistic.

**TENCHIN:** Mais... O que... É isso...?

**Nº 18:** Isso é impressionante... Nunca senti tanto poder...

**GOKU:** Agora veja a junta de nossos poderessssssss

**PAN:** Mata o morto, Mata o morto!

Goku gritou para Vegeta e fizeram novamente a fusão. Gotenks e Gogeta renasceu novamente, o poder de Gogeta se multiplicou de forma impressionante e precisa, foram aos elevados ssj6, Gotenks se transformou em ssj4 já com o rabo de volta, a invenção de Bulma era realmente extraordinária, havia anulado a forma de macaco gigante ao que Bulma olhou aliviada, já tinha visto o poder do Oozaru atuar, Gohan ja elevou seu ki chegando prestes ao ssj4. O tinchin ficou desesperado mais já havia decretado sua morte desde a hora que chegara no planeta terra para lutar, e agora todos os sayajins se reuniam, Gogeta, Gotenks, Gohan Mistic, Pan, Bra, buscaram energia em suas mãos e soltaram seus ataques mais poderosos, ate Bra ajudou, mesmo sendo a mais fraca do grupo. Houve um estrondo ensurdecedor junto com uma explosão fazendo o monstro ficar em pedacinhos e fazer chuva ajudando a conter o fogo que estava começando a se expandir por causa da maquina.

**CHICHI:** Meu Goku

Chichi e os determinados casais se abraçam, Bulma como sempre reclamando de Vegeta, mais muito feliz por ele estar de volta. Mr Satan apareceu dentro da nave morrendo de medo.

**MR SATAN:** Acabou tudo?

**GOKU:** Já sim Mr Satan, pode sair.

O povo que vai aparecendo vê Mr Satan perto da nave, todos gritam com alegria o levantando nos braços

**O POVO:** Mr Satan é o melhor, ele é o salvador do mundo mais um vez!

**VEGETA:** Bra, fiquei muito orgulhoso de você.

Bra abriu um lindo sorriso. Nº 18, Bulma, Chichi e Videl quase mataram Kuririn e Yancha quando os encontraram dentro da fortaleza que tinha sido construída para os humanos, estes alegaram que estavam ajudando a guardar a fortaleza arriscando suas próprias vidas. Sem outra alternativa chamaram Shen Long pra reviver os humanos perdidos na luta, e no final fizeram uma bela festa onde os guerreiros Z se reuniram para ver o novo filme que tinham feito do Mr Satan destruindo o mostro, finalmente a paz voltou, e os guerreiros poderão viver em paz por um curto período de tempo, pois DBZ? Nunca acaba o espírito de luta

MUSICA DE FUNDO** :P**

_**The End**_

**Escrito por:** Jéssica Ongaratto


End file.
